Sherwood: Adventures
Plot These are stories about what the students in Sherwood do to help others. How they got together Alpha Webster was walking through Book End one weekend. She was in the middle of reading her text book. Someone stopped her. "Miss Webster? I have a puzzle and I was wondering if you might be willing to help me solve it?" He asked. Alpha closed her book and looked at him over her glasses. He was tall, with red hair and wore a Lincholn green coat. He looked vaguely familiar, but Alpha couldn't place his name. "All right, what is it?" She asked. And so he told her his problem. It didn't take long for Alpha to come up with a solution. She turned to leave, but her book fell out of her hands. The man hurriedly picked it up and handed it to her. "Thank you." Alpha said gratefully. "No, thank you Miss Webster." The man said. Meanwhile... Alpha's cousin and math genius, Alger Math, was in the library on one of their computers. "Oh Alger..." Someone cooed, leaning in toward him. Alger didn't even have to look up to see who it was. "Hello Vanessa." Alger moaned. Vanessa Stiltskin smiled at him. "I would love it if you would hack into Headmaster Grimm's files and shorten my detention duty from three weeks to one." Vanessa smiled. Alger shook his head. He could hack, he just didn't want to. "Please! I might be able to fix you up on a date with Lorelei." Vanessa begged. Alger sighed. "I'll shorten it to two." He said, compromising with Vanessa. "Done deal!" Vanessa cheered, she skipped away, leaving the hacker to hack in peace. "Lover's quarrel?" Someone on the other computer asked. It was an adult, which probably made him a teacher. Alger shook his head, focusing on hacking. The man on the other computer stood up and brushed past him, but he didn't even notice. Elsewhere... Ram Goat was getting ready for Book Ball. He went to go to the field, when he heard a girl say: "I mean it Sparrow, this isn't funny!" Ram turned his head at the sound and saw Sparrow tossing something over Mew Boots' head to another Merry Man. "What's wrong little kitty? A vegetarian can't fight?!" Sparrow teased. "Give it back Sparrow!" Mew yelled. Sparrow just laughed. Ram's temper went up and he ran over. "I believe she told you to give it back." He said. "Ha!" Sparrow laughed at the sight of the short, goat horned boy. His face flushed red and he leapt on Sparrow, hitting him. The Merry Man threw Mew's thing back at her and ran. Someone got Ram off of Sparrow. He was an adult, with red hair. "Someone's got good skills." He commented, putting Ram down. "He deserved it. You okay Mew?" He asked the girl. "Yes. I am. Thanks." Mew said, leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. Somewhere else... Eva Chanter sat in her dorm room. Suddenly, someone ran in. "Hello Marina." Eva said. "Hello Eva. Eva, can you help me? Another scheduling mishap." Marina blushed. She absolutely hated to ask her roomie for something. "You want me to pose as you." Eva finished. "Please?" Marina begged. "Okay." Eva slipped into Marina's clothes, then used her transforming fire to turn her face to that of Marina's. "Awesome." Marina said. "Stella wanted to teach me more ballet moves. You go there while I go get some tutoring done by Mickey." Marina instructed, heading in the opposite direction. A man brushed past the disguised Eva, nearly breaking her concentration. Eva bit back a response, as she headed to the Ballet Studio. Another place... Willow and her brother William were at the Sugarplum Cafe. Suddenly, their little brother Willy came running in, swinging a gold crown. "Where'd you get that?" Willow asked. "Stole it right off of Daring's head." Willy said smugly. "I don't know what answer I was expecting." Willow told William. Willy was a skilled thief. A man came in the cafe. He had red hair and wore Lincoln green. He carried a bow and arrows. "Yikes. um Willy? Are you sure you stole it from Daring and not someone else. Like a man with a bow and arrows..." Clarey whispered, pulling the thief closer to her. "No way Clare. You worry way too much." Willy walked right past the man, whistling a merry tune and swinging the gold crown. The others held their breath, but the man just bowed to the ladies and left. Later... Alpha flipped a page in her book and discovered a note. She read it: "Dear Miss Webster, it seems you and a few other kids are just what I need for a pet project of mine. Meet me in the Library after classes tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Robin Hood." You guessed it, the others all found a note to that said roughly the same thing. Which is how they wound up in the library. Robin Hood was there like he said. "I assume you all know each other?" He asked them. "Sort of." Alpha said, shrugging. "Now about this pet project!" Willy demanded. "It's simple. Even in fairytales rich people will take what they want. I need you kids to take it back for them." Robin Hood said. "Why not Sparrow?" Eva asked. "Because my son is not the material to take something and give it to someone else." Robin said. He had a point. "Why them? I mean, I know I'm a thief and that's why you need me, but the others?" Willy asked. "Alpha Webster, she is fairy smart and knows how to solve any problem. That's why I need you to be the brains." Robin Hood said. Alpha nodded. "Alger Math. He is a math genius and can get into any electronic device. So I need you to be a hacker." Robin Hood explained. Alger shrugged and looked at Alpha. Alpha nodded, so Alger agreed. "Ram Goat. You will make a perfect hitter." Robin Hood offered. Ram cheered. "Eva Chanter. Think you're up to the task of being a Grifter?" He asked. Eva smiled and nodded. "And finally, as you guessed Willy King, I need you to be a thief." Willy agreed. "What should we go by?" Alger asked. They all thought for a moment until Alpha screamed: "I've got it! How about Sherwood." She said with a sly look at Robin. "Perfect." Robin chuckled. A Piper's Plight Melody snuck into the Sugarplum Cafe and found Alpha Webster there. Melody looked shaken as she neared Alpha. "Robin Hood told me this was where I needed to go to get help." Melody said. "With what?" Alpha asked. Melody sat at the booth and explained. "A few days ago, I sent a demo of my songs to a company, then this morning I found this." She pulled up a video on her phone. "We've got fresh new talent. Caterine Fidel, the twelve year old daughter of the Cat in the fiddle, has come out with a brand new album!" They played a few lines, then Melody turned it off. "They stole my songs. You do not steal a singer's songs." Melody explained. "We're on it." Alpha promised. The five meant up in Willy's dorm room. "Looks like we need a fiddle." Alpha said. "I can play the fiddle!" Willy said, surprising them all. "We're not going to play a fiddle, we're going to sell a fiddle." Alger explained. "You can't have my fiddle." Willy said. "Not an actual fiddle." Alpha said impatiently. "Actually, I think Ram might be a good fiddle." Everyone looked confused. "Eva. can you take away his goat features?" Alpha asked the grifter. "Yeah, and I'll turn his hair black too." Eva offered, running fingers that burned with cool green fire over the hitter. Ram shook his head. "What are we doing?" He asked."We're going to make you a star." Alpha said. Later that day, Alpha and Ram entered the Cat Fiddle Record Company. "Make way, make way! I'm here with a new star!" She said in a fake British accent. Eva had worked her magic on Alpha, turning her chestnut hair platinum blonde and changing her skin tone dark and dusky. And Alger changed her glasses frames to look different. She wore a black business dress. She had an earpiece in her ear. Ram was wearing a white button down shirt and blue jeans. "You heard her move!" Ram snapped. "Save you're singing voice darling." Alpha scolded. "Where is Cat Fidel?" She asked a guard. "I'm sorry to you have an appointment?" The guard asked. "An appointment? An appointment? Ha! Music is a fickle business my friend. You should jump on board a new star's talent when you can. Otherwise we'll take our million dollar contract somewhere else." Alpha said, making like she was going to leave. "Let's not be hasty!"A man's voice cut in. "I take it you're Cat Fidel?" She asked. "Indeed, and you are?" He asked. "Madame Lunar. And this is Wrath." Category:Original Character Fanfiction